


Jennifer, Mommy's Stinky Little Girl

by Rapunzels_Requests



Category: Original Work
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Age Play, Ageplay, Baby, Breastfeeding, Diaper, Diapers, F/F, Graphic sex acts between all characters, Light Humiliation, Manual stimulation, Messy, Messy Diapers, Mommy wearing diapers, Nursing, Other, Poopy, Sexual, Stinky - Freeform, Suppositories, Suppository, commision, f/f - Freeform, mommy, mtf/f, nappies, pull-ups, role play, sexual ageplay, stimulation over diapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapunzels_Requests/pseuds/Rapunzels_Requests
Summary: Jennifer doesn't want to be a stinky girl, but Mommy knows that's not healthy.  She's going to help her sexy baby girl get healthy again...
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do commissioned stories for the kink community, mostly in the ageplay community (and those are often requested to include AB/DL and enema play). Some of my commissions stay private, but those that get a discount get published after a year's time with additional editing and name changes. 
> 
> This one was requested by a cisguy who enjoys role play as a little girl, and use the term Mommy for his big. There are multiple chapters already written that I will be adding to this site.
> 
> There is hinted sexual content involved. Please see the tags.

Part 1

Mommy notices Jennifer is, once again, in the bathroom. This has been going on for quite a few days now, and Mommy is starting to get suspicious. She walks over and listens at the door, quietly putting her ear up against it. She hears Jennifer murmuring in a sing-song to herself:

“Oh, I’m sooo pretty in my lovely makeup, I look at least ten years old now, not seven! I'm glad I stopped making all my poopies as well, poops are so gross and I never want to do them again! They make me all stinky and I get embarrassed. New Jennifer never makes poopies and wears beauuuutiful makeup!”

Mommy doesn’t like that at all; Jennifer’s too young to be wearing make up already, and if she doesn’t go poopies she’ll make herself sick! But Mommy knows just what to do.

She knocks and immediately enters the bathroom, startling Jennifer but giving her a big smile. Mommy walks over and closes the lid on the toilet, then sits down facing Jennifer.

Jennifer at first is surprised by Mommy just coming in while she's in the bathroom. Jennifer's face flushes, thinking that she looks naughty and hot with her makeup, and feeling tingly with Mommy looking right at her…

“Mommy! I love you but it’s a little strange you just came right into the bathroom while I was using it! What’s going on?”

Mommy pauses, looks Jennifer in the eye, and says: “Sweetie, I have something really important I need to talk to you about. I’ve noticed you are spending a lot of time in here and I’m concerned.”

Jennifer flushes a bit, but turns away and watches her sexy Mommy through the mirror while she works on her lipstick. “I’ve been fine, just spending extra time in here to perfect this new makeup my school friends gave me!”

“Sweetie, that’s not quite true. I know you’ve been in here doing that… but also that you aren’t going poopies anymore, and haven’t for a few days now. I need to let you know that that’s not healthy, and as your beautiful Mommy I’m concerned for you, I just love you so much.”

Jennifer pauses, and turns back to her Mommy. "I get embarrassed when people can tell I’ve made poopies, because it means I’m a stinky girl. I want to be a big girl, with my pretty sexy makeup, just like Mommy." 

Mommy smiles at her beautiful girl with all the love she has. “Oh honey, even when you are a very stinky girl, you are still super sexy already. And if you want to be like your sexy Mommy, well, Mommy makes super stinky poopies, and you still think I'm sexy and gorgeous, even if I'm a little filthy."

“Ooooo, Mommy…”

“That’s right my girl. Now come on over to Mommy. I want my girl to be beautiful and healthy, so Mommy’s going to give her little Jennifer some medicine to help her make those stinky poopies.”

“Medicine?”

“Oh yes baby, Mommy’s special medicine. Come on over here sweetie, and take down your leggings for Mommy. Mommy’s going to pull your panties right down, and lay you over your sexy Mommy’s lap. Mmmm, now there’s my good girl.” Mommy slowly rubs her little Jennifer’s bare bottom with her hand. Mommy slowly starts circling around Jennifer’s little bum hole, her finger prodding and slipping in and out again, massaging all around. Jennifer gives a moan and arches her back towards Mommy, who grins. 

“I bet you like that baby.” Jennifer can slowly feel as Mommy works her finger into Jennifer’s tiny hole, pressing in as far is it can go. Jennifer’s soo squirmy and pushing against Mommy’s finger, giving a little whimper when it’s removed from her bottom. 

Jennifer is breathless. “Oh Mommy, what was that for?”

Mommy smiles, and explains to Jennifer that that was the medicine to help her go, and that her sexy Mommy just put it inside of her little girl. “And now baby, we are going to have to put a pull up on you”. 

Jennifer makes a face. Even her baby sister Mara wasn't wearing pull ups anymore. “Pull up? I don’t want to!”

“Don’t take that tone with me lady. Even Mommy sometimes wears pull ups… well, actually, diapers!. You see, they are very good for when you get this special medicine from Mommy. It will make your tummy have to go, and this way you won’t make a mess in your panties, or on the floor.”

Jennifer looks thoughtful. “Even Mommy wears them sometimes? Even a DIAPER?”

Mommy looks at her sweet girl. “Oh yes baby, when Mommy’s tummy isn’t feeling well she puts on a diaper, and Mommy is a super sexy diaper Mommy. Just like my little Jennifer will be a very sexy little pull up girl, and maybe diaper girl.” Mommy rummages in the bathroom closet, and comes out with a special bag. Jennifer asks what’s in it, and Mommy replies,

“I had a feeling this time might come. So I have a very special bag for you. I keep medicine in it, as well as diapers and pulls ups, so now that we have given you your medicine Mommy can put the pull up on you!” 

Jennifer hops over quick and Mommy puts the pull up on her immediately. “Oh, what a sexy looking little girl I have. You look like a super cute baby. And soon you’ll make a big mess, and be my stinky little poopy girl!”

Jennifer wiggle a bit, but then feels her tummy cramp up a bit. She lets out a groan and bows over. Mommy rubs her back and tilts her chin to look her in the eye. “Oh baby, I think I can hear your little tummy getting ready to explode! You’re going to make a big mess for me, a big stinky poopy mess! You’ll be my filthy little pull up baby, and I’ll be so proud of you for going baby!”

Jennifer’s tummy feels worse and worse. Little toots, slowly becoming bigger toots start happening. Mommy teases Jennifer.

“Oh, my stinky little girl, I can hear your tummy about to make a big giant mess! You’re going to fill up your pull up all the way, just like my little baby should. Who’s such a good baby for her sexy Mommy? My Jennifer is! Oh good girl Jennifer, start pushing those poopies out!”

Jennifer walks over to the corner and starts squatting down. She squats and the toot sounds get louder. She looks into her Mommy’s eyes, when she notices Mara staring at her through the open bathroom door, her eyes wide, just as little Jennifer makes a giant stinky mess right in her pull up. All the smells and sounds happen, with Mara and Mommy both staring at what a stinky little poopy girl Jennifer is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer’s sister Mara gets sassy, so it’s her turn for the diaper treatment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These commissions are usually requested for a specific work count, with specific ‘key words’ asked to be added in, and as a such these chapters are written with those constraints in mind. Thanks!

Jennifer just squatted down in a pull up and has made a Giant Poopy Mess in her diaper, all while Mommy watched her and Mara walked in and saw her. 

Mara has huuuge eyes, staring at Jennifer, seeing her sagging diaper. She can smell the stinky diaper from across the room! Mara blurts out, “Mommy, Jennifer just pooped herself! Jennifer, you’re in a pull up and you pooped it! Even I don’t wear pull ups anymore!”

Mommy goes over and hugs her stinky, filthy little baby Jennifer. “Oh what a good girl you are, I’m so proud of you. What a stinky little baby I have! And Mara, Jennifer is wearing a pull-up because Mommy told her to. It’s ok for her to do it, and I don’t want you making fun of her. Mara, if you keep making fun of Jennifer, I”m going to make you into a little diaper girl too!”

Mara’s eyes get wide, and she protests wearing a diaper. She says she’s too big, and she can’t believe Jennifer is such a little baby in her pull up. Mommy gathers both her girls close and gives a big hug. She looks at Jennifer, and then at Mara, and starts to speak.

“Oh my sweet girls, you are so precious. Now Mara, Jennifer is having a problem and I am helping her with it. You need to be nice to your sister while we take care of the problem, but it means Jennifer will be wearing pull-ups and probably diapers for about two weeks, so we can get her nice and healthy. I’ll explain that more to you in a bit. In the meantime, I mean it Mara: if you make fun of your sister for her diapers and pull ups, I’m going to make you do the exact same things that Jennifer will need to do for her Mommy.”

Mara makes a face, then deliberately looks at Jennifer, points at her, then brings her hand up to her nose, pinching it closed. She then sticks her tongue out at her Mommy, and immediately starts chanting “Jennifer’s stinky, Jennifer’s stinky, she’s a little poopy baby, Jennifer is stinky!”

Mommy has had enough. She looks at her stinky little Jennifer, who she’s so proud of and loves so much, and then turns to Mara. “Ok little girl, I warned you. Now, you get to wear a pull up too!”

Mara has a surprised look on her face, and Mommy closes the bathroom door so bratty little Mara can’t try to escape - she’s only realising that Mommy was serious about her wearing a diaper too. Mommy reaches into the diaper bag, and pulls out a slightly smaller pull up, left over from when Mara stopped wearing them. She pulls Mara over to her, and before Jennifer or Mara know it, Mommy has stripped down her little leggings and pretty panties. 

“There you go, you’ll get the exact same treatment as your sister Jennifer. Now lay across my knees little girl, so Mommy can give you the medicine your sister gets.” Mommy looks over at Jennifer. “My stinky little baby, can you hand me the medicine so I can put it in Mara’s bottom?” Jennifer waddles with her huge stinky diaper and grabs the medicine. She opens it carefully for her beautiful Mommy and hands it to her. Mara is already on Mommy’s lap, being so surprised that she did it without even thinking. 

“Oh thank you my beautiful girl, you make such a wonderful little waddly diaper baby!”

Jennifer watches as the medicine is given to Mara. Jennifer waddles over slowly, still in the stinky mess of a diaper she just made. She watches close as Mommy uses one hand to part little Mara’s bum cheeks, exposing her tiny hole. Mommy reaches and massages the ring of muscle until it starts to relax, then slowly takes the suppository and starts to insert it into Mara’s hole. Jennifer sees her sister’s hole slowly suck it in, followed by Mommy’s finger pushing it as far in as Mommy can get. Mara’s bum tightens up around your Mommy’s finger, then eventually relaxes and you hear a little sigh come from her. Mommy gentle removes her hand and rubs Mara’s bottom, before asking her to stand up again.

Mommy then reaches for the smaller pull up and helps Mara into it. 

“Oh, what an excellent little pull-up baby you make! Both my girls are super adorable! I have one little squishy bottom, and one squishy-to-be!” Mara looks at herself shyly in the mirror, then glances at Jennifer. Looking over at Jennifer reminds her of what will be happening to her soon, and she glances up at Mommy worriedly. 

“Mommy, am I… I’m not going to poop my pull up too, am I?”

“Oh sweetie, yes you are baby. I told you you will get the same treatment as Jennifer if you kept it up, and you did. Now, Jennifer is having a difficult time going to the bathroom, so Mommy’s retraining her. Jennifer will be wearing pull ups all day, and Mommy will be giving her suppositories twice during those times. Then, at night, Mommy’s plan is to put Jennifer in a diaper after giving her an enema. And guess what? That’s what is going to be happening to Mara now, too! You both are going to be my beautiful pull-up and diaper girls, with all the enemas and suppositories. You will be gloriously stinky little poopy pants, with such a proud Mommy!”

Mara had looked a little scared, but now she’s mostly curious. Jennifer just looks excited, and exclaims “We’ll be Diaper Twins, Mara! Diaper Twins!” They both start jumping up and down, happy and hugging. That’s when Mara remembers that Jennifer is wearing a super saggy very poopy diaper, and she gazes back at Mommy, holding her nose again. “Mommy, can we change Jennifer now?”

Mommy laughs. “Yes sweetie, Mommy’s going to change Jennifer into a clean pull up, while we wait for your medicine to work. Come on Jennifer, come over to Mommy.” 

Jennifer walks over to sexy Mommy and her pull up is slowly undone like a diaper, Mommy using it to wipe up some of the poopies before tossing it away. Jennifer seems a little embarrassed, but Mommy just smiles at her, reassuring her. Mommy thinks that Jennifer looks decadent, and loves when her little girl is just super poopy and stinky. She thinks Jennifer loves being humiliated, and mommy doesn’t mind a filthy little stinky baby on her hands. Mommy slowly uses a wipe, cleaning up her little girl, before spreading her open again. Mara can see her little hole this time, and watches as Mommy pushes another suppository up Jennifer’s bottom. While Mommy pushes the suppository up, a loud gurgle comes from Mara’s tummy. Mara has a funny look on her face, and Mommy smiles at her before teasingly asking “How’s that tummy feeling Mara?”

Mara is hoping Mommy didn’t hear the gurgle, and says, “My tummy is fine Mommy, why are you asking?” Mommy reminds her that she and Jennifer both heard Mara’s tummy making noises, and wonders out loud if Mara is already going to make poopies just like baby Jennifer. Mara denies it, but her tummy makes another noise. Mommy and Mara look at each other again. 

This time it’s Jennifer’s turn to watch as Mara starts to make a face. She slowly backs towards the door, but then squats down. They can tell Mara is trying to hold it all in, but there’s no way that she’ll be able to do that. Soon Mara loses the battle. 

Mommy and little Jennifer both stare as they watch Mara’s diaper expand, at the same time hearing all the toots and sounds. A moment later, the smell comes over to them. Mara’s even stinkier than Jennifer was! When Mara finally is done, her pull up is even saggier than Jennifer’s was. Mommy gives Jennifer a hug, and then they both go over to Mara and give a big group hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy has a surprise for her girls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, starting to get a little more overt, sexually.

Jennifer comes to stand near Mommy as Mommy starts changing Mara. Mara gets a very similar treatment to what Jennifer got; She opens the pull-ups sides and uses it to help get all the poopies off of Mara’s body. She then uses wipes and cleans up her little girl. Mommy knows Jennifer is watching closely, since Jennifer couldn’t really see what was happening when Mommy was doing it for her. 

Mommy quickly takes Mara out of her pull-up, and immediately gives her more medicine as well as sliding another pill up in her pretty girl. Mommy keeps making eye contact with Jennifer while she takes care of Mara, and smiles at her beautiful baby girl.

“There we go now, let me see my freshly diapered pull up twinsies!” The two little babies shyly look at their Mommy, before wiggling their little pull-up butts. “You girls have been so good for all of this, minus Mara’s making fun a little. I think my girls deserve something very special. What do you think?”

Both Jennifer and Mara gasp. “Ooo, Mommy, a present for us? What is it? What is it? Ooo thank you Mommy!”

Mommy smiles, and tells them their ‘something special’ is upstairs in Mommy’s room, and that they should all head on up there. Both girls go racing as fast as their little waddly bottoms will let them. Mommy calls up after them, telling her two little babies that they will need to go into their sexy Mommy’s room and wait for her. Mommy stares after her little ones, watching their little cushioned bums go flying up the stairs. Mommy loves her little babies, and thinks the pull-ups are sexy on her pretty girls. 

Mommy slowly finishes up downstairs, and makes her way to the stairwell, going to the second floor at a ‘normal’ pace, knowing her little girls are waiting for her in her room. She imagines the anticipation on their little faces and smiles. Mommy reaches her room, looking in to see two very excited little babies jumping up and down on her bed. She just looks at them, and when they realise Mommy’s watching them, they land on their bums on the mattress, scooting down to the end while they sit and wait for her. 

The girls see Mommy look at them before she gives them a big hug, then turns to the closet. Mommy opens the door and takes out a bag that looks very similar to the one that was in the downstairs bathroom… the one that had Jennifer and Mara’s diapers and things inside of it.

Jennifer asks, “Mommy? What’s in the bag?” Mara also nods, wanting to know the answer to that question as well.

“Well, what does the bag look like to you?”

“It looks just like the diaper bag downstairs Mommy. But why would you have one up here?”

“Well... sweeties, sometimes Mommy wears diapers too. Did you know that?” 

Both girls stare at their sexy Mommy, too shocked to Even shake their heads. 

“You, diapers?!” 

“Oh yes babies, sometimes Mommy wears diapers too. Sometimes your sexy Mommy even gives herself some very special medicine, and then Mommy doesn’t want to make a mess, so she gives herself a super cute diaper. Do you think Mommy will still be sexy and beautiful if she’s wearing a pretty Mommy diaper?” Mommy looks closely at her pretty diaper girls.

Jennifer answers immediately, she doesn’t even need to think about the answer. “Oh Mommy yes, you would look amazing in a diaper. I’d love your padded waddly bum bum! But Mommy…” Jennifer looks away all shy, and Mommy looks over, reaching out her hand to Jennifer. She sticks out her finger and touches under Jennifer’s chin, pushing to her little blushing baby has to look right into Mommy’s caring gaze. 

“Tell Mommy baby, you know you can say anything to Mommy.”

Jennifer blushes some more, but then takes a deep breath and begins. “Well, Mommy, do you think sometime Mara and I could help you with the diaper, or maybe, even… the medicine?” Mommy sees Jennifer looking super red, but is proud that her little girl was able to ask her Mommy such a difficult question. Mommy then glances over at Mara and and sees that she looks very excited… she’s actually touching her private bits outside of her diaper while she looks at Mommy and Jennifer. 

“Oooh, I think Mara likes that thought as well, Jennifer. Well, I think that can certainly happen. You think you both would love helping Mommy in such a way?”

Both Jennifer and Mara nod their heads so fast Mommy worries they’ll get a headache! She smiles at her precious girls and then says, “Well, I think Mommy will use some medicine soon, but first she wants to be a sexy diapered Mommy for her girls. Would you two like a pretty little sexy show from Mommy?”

“Ohhh, yes please!”

Mommy takes out a diaper and has her girls sit on the edge of the bed. Mommy lays the diaper down and slowly bends over, pulling her leggings and then her panties slowly down, giving her girls a beautiful show of her slowly exposed pussy. She stands in front of them in just her shirt, and slowly unbuttons it, exposing her breasts. She keeps the shirt on, but open, and lays herself on the diaper. Both of her girls are staring at her, all exposed lying on a fresh diaper.

They slowly watch as she first puts some cream on herself, then watch as Mommy rains powder down on her bits. Finally, she pulls the diaper up on her, and tightly closes it up all around her. 

The girls stare as Mommy gets up and gives a twirl, watching her crinkly bottom and open shirt. Mommy then jumps on the bed next to the girls, whose tummies are starting to give little rumbles. 

“So pretty babies, what do you think? Do you like how your pretty Mommy looks right now?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Mommy’s diapered too. Things are about to get sexy for Jennifer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re starting the very sexual parts, be forewarned.

The girls can’t believe it, their sexy Mommy just diapered herself in front of them. Clearly she’d done it before, she was like a pro! It gave them strange feelings inside, but they really were just in awe of their wonderful Mommy. 

Mommy’s breasts were also still exposed - they tried not to stare, but they were so curious, and they looked so lovely...

“Looks like we are all diaper girls now.” Mommy grinned at them while she said it, still sitting on the bed with them. “Now, I have another idea as well... are you ready?”

Both girls nodded easily. So far the surprised had all be, well, amazing.

“Would either of you girls like to breastfeed from Mommy?”

... neither girl was suspecting that! They almost couldn’t comprehend it. Mommy’s huge, luscious breasts... but they were too old. They hadn’t breastfeed in forever. 

“Mommy... aren’t we too old? Isn’t that only for little babies?”

Mommy chuckled and hugged her girls. 

“Oh sweeties, Mommy doesn’t actually produce milk right now... although we can work on that later if you like. But sometimes it feels nice and comforting, and Mommy has seen you checking out her lovely tits here. Mommy knows you guys secretly want to find out what they taste like. And that’s ok.

”Besides, you’re two diapered girls, one could argue you are little babies that need to nurse on their sexy Mommy!”

Both girls blush beet red, but they are smiling. 

“Now”, Mommy asked, “Who would like to nurse on Mommy first?”

The girls give each other a look, but Jennifer raises her hand before Mara, so Mommy lets Jennifer go first. She slowly lowers herself onto Mommy’s lap, being cradled by her head while she leans over and starts suckling on Mommy’s nipple. Mommy looks at Mara and lets her know she will get her turn, and that that is a promise. Mara nods, and leans back, watching as Jennifer latches her lips on to her Mommy’s sweet breasts. Mara’s hand slowly moves back to the front of her own diaper, rubbing at her self through the crinkly plastic.

Jennifer nurses quietly for a few minutes, hearing the crinkly of Mara’s plastic in the background and feeling the slow build of moans coming from her sexy Mommy. Before long some toots pop out. Jennifer tries to distract from them by giving a little bite on Mommy’s nipple and then laving at it with her tongue. But Mommy hears all of those toots anyway, and Jennifer hears Mommy make a sighing sound.

“Ohhh sweetie…” Mommy groans, moving her hand to Jennifer’s bottom so she can feel when the toots come out. She also moves Jennifer’s head closer to Mommy’s breast, so Jennifer starts sucking harder and then massaging at both of Mommy’s breasts. Mommy starts massaging at Jennifer’s bits through the diaper, groaning whenever a toot is made. Her hand also drifts, sometimes touching outside her little baby’s special bits.

Jennifers squirms further into her Mommy’s hand, but the more toots that come out, the more she gets embarrassed that she will make poopies. She tries to pull away from Mommy but Mommy grabs her tight by the diaper and holds her there.

“Oh no little girl, if you have to make stinky poopies you’ll do it right here with Mommy. Mommy will touch you and touch you, squish them all around while you touch and moan into Mommy’s breasts.”

Jennifer gives a whine, but it feels so good and her tummy is just so full feeling, and it hurts to keep holding it back. Jennifer goes back to making her Mommy feel soo good, listening to Mommy’s moans. She can’t help But notice that Mommy gets louder and louder with every toot Jennifer makes.

Jennifer decides to be the best little baby Mommy could ever want, and really starts making her Mommy feel so good, playing with her breasts, licking and kissing all over, and letting all the toots come out. Suddenly Jennifer realises not just toots are about to come out, and she pauses.

Mommy gives Jennifer such a big squeeze, and Jennifer just can’t help it - she moans as all the stinky poopies just flow out of her diaper, filling it up right where Mommy’s hand is. It feels so warm and really big, and Mommy starts rubbing faster at Jennifer. Jennifer can’t help but suck and suck on Mommy’s beautiful breasts, and Mommy keeps rubbing against Jennifer’s diaper, squishing all the poopies around. Jennifer starts panting, she can’t believe how good it feels. Without warning, Jennifer starts to cum.

Mommy whispers in her little girl’s ear, “Such a dirty thing, cumming in such a stinky messy diaper, while Mommy rubs all over her diapered bottom. What a naughty little girl.”

Jennifer slowly stops nursing on Mommy, having shouted and held on tight while she was cumming. Oh lord, she was a messy little girl, Mommy was right. She was such a dirty little thing, loving being in her poopie diaper while her Mommy touched her... and she came.

“Jennifer, don’t worry, Mommy loves you so much and she always will. You were amazing baby, just absolutely amazing. What a beautiful, sexy, stinky little baby you are for Mommy. I’m so proud of you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer got hers, now it’s Mara’s turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit and messy.

Mommy is staring adoringly at her now-baby Jennifer. Jennifer just made a filthy, stinky mess in her diaper, all while Mommy was touching her. She knows her Mommy was able to feel her make the poopies in her diaper, and her face turns red as she realises she came while Mommy was smearing all her poopies around in her now oh-so-full diaper. She even accidentally left a red mark on one of Mommy’s breasts; she must have done that when Mommy forced her to cum so hard from all those poopies.

Mommy kisses Jennifer on the head, stroking her hands through her little girl’s hair. Then Mommy looks at Mara.

“Well, do you think we should change Jennifer out of her stinky diaper now or shall we let Mara nurse first?”

Jennifer immediately shouts that she should be cleaned, while Mara smiles evilly and says That she thinks she should get her turn. Mommy smiles right back at aMara, and and agrees that Mara should get her turn to nurse. She then turns to look at Jennifer and starts speaking.

“Jennifer honey, I think Mara deserves her turn sooner than later. She’s been waiting so patiently, and that second suppository should be kicking in for her as well. Besides…. I know about you Jennifer. You… like… being such a *stinky, filthy* girl. You love being in that dirty diaper for your sexy Mommy. So I’m going to keep you as my stinky little girl while Mara gets to nurse.”

Jennifer is beet red at this point. She wouldn’t have thought it possible, but apparently she can blush even more! But no matter how much she feels embarrassed, she still feels her hand wandering to the front of her diaper again, pushing against her tiny pussy, pushing and rubbing even though her diaper is still full of her stinky poopies. She knows Mommy is looking at her, and she wants to stop but she can’t, it feels so good. And Jennifer knows that Mommy is right: She is a filthy little girl, oh yes she is, and now that Mommy’s said it out loud… well, Jennifer feels even hotter and naughtier than ever. Jennifer takes a quick peek and she sees that Mara is watching her, smirking at her, and then watches as Mara goes over to their Mommy and holds her arms out, hoping to be picked up. Mommy obliges.

Mommy picks Mara up, and immediately goes over to the bed. She holds Mara in her lap while she latches on to her Mommy’s pretty breasts, making cooing noises as she nurses away. Mommy’s hand goes down to Mara’s tummy area, and you see her slowly massage Mara’s belly. Toots begin to pop out.

“Oh, what a good little girl Mara is being, just like sweet Jennifer was. Your tummy can’t wait to fill this diaper up, nice and full. Oooh, that gives me an idea. Do you know what I think? I think, that when both my filthy little girls are all done making all those poopies, they’re going to take care of Mommy!” 

Both girls moan at the same time, and Mommy sees Jennifer’s hands start to move even faster. Mommy knows she’s such a filthy, naughty girl, and bets she can’t wait to help Mommy get her own needs taken care of. She already knows Mara’s happy, she can tell because Mara starts suckling quicker on Mommy’s breasts, and begins grinding her little hips back and forth when Mommy talks about her sexy little babies taking care of her.

Mommy makes sure to position herself so that Mara’s padded bottom is on full display for Jennifer, as are Mommy’s breasts… or at least, what Jennifer can see that isn’t blocked by Mara sucking on them. Jennifer loves watching as Mara licks, sucks, and lightly bites all over Mommy’s perfect breasts, including her sweet nipples. She also loves watching how Mommy slowly strokes all over Mara, but pays special attention to her little grumbly tummy... as well as constantly checking her hugely padded bum.

Mara looks like she loves Mommy’s breasts sooo much, she just can’t get enough of them! Mara nuzzles, kisses, and uses her tongue and lips. Mommy arches her back a bit, pushing her chest towards Mara’s little mouth, all the while gripping her little one through her thick diaper. Mommy looks up and makes eye contact with Jennifer while she strokes at Mara through her pull up. Jennifer can’t stop looking back and forth between Mommy’s breasts and Mommy’s hand moving all over Mara, slowly speeding up. Those hands move back and forth between Mara’s poor tummy and her super private area. Jennifer’s hand matches what Mommy’s is doing; as fast as she sees Mommy’s hand move on Mara, little baby Jennifer moves her hand on herself the same way. She even rubs her tummy when Mara rubs her tummy.

Jennifer can feel all the stinky poopies mashing about, and can smell her stinky self. Mommy smiles at her.

“Oh yes little girl, I can smell how stinky you are from here. I know exactly what you are touching and smearing baby.”

Jennifer blushes even harder, but moves her hand faster just like Mommy is doing. Mara groans a bit, then stills.

“Mommy, I think I need to make poopies soon, but I don’t want to stop!”

“That’s ok baby, do just what brave little baby Jennifer did. Make the poopies right in your diaper just like she did! Come on little one, I know you can do it. I know just how good this feels to you… and it will feel just sooo much better once you have all those poopies to rub and smear all around on you!”

Mara moans, and Jennifer moans at the same time… they just sound so hot together! Mara’s suckling on one of Mommy’s nipples now, and grinding her hips up into Mommy’s hands. They can all hear the toots coming over and over again, and it looks to Jennifer as if Mara’s not trying to hold them in… but actively trying to push them out. Mara starts moaning really loud and Mommy starts speaking to them both.

“Oh boy, I can feel all those stinky poopies trying to push out. Good girl Mara, trying to push them out for your sexy Mommy. And look at my sweet Jennifer, she’s super excited, bouncing around in her filthy diaper while she watches her beautiful Mommy play with sweet little Mara’s pussy through her little pull up, just waiting for it to flood through with her smelly mess. Oh what good girls, you turn Mommy on so much! Mommy can’t wait until it is her turn and her sweet girls pay attention to her!”

Mara moans, and Jennifer watches as she clenches up, then releases all at once. Mara almost screams as she cums and makes poopies at the same time, both feelings overwhelming her. It’s so hot Jennifer cums almost instantly, feeling another orgasm rip out of her little pussy, heightened by the fact that she can feel her own poopies squishing around near her bits and all over her bum. She keeps watching as she finally slows down her hand and rests.

“Oh, I”m so proud of my girls! What amazing little ones I have. You were both so hot. Oh my sweet Mara, I can’t believe you made such a filthy mess and had a nice big orgasm for Mommy all at once!”


	6. CHapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy cleans up her girls, and then it’s time for a stinky, sexy Mommy to have her own fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very graphic, sexy times between all three girls. Please be aware if this is a trigger for you.

Mommy is hugging Mara, she is so proud of both of her little girls. She can’t believe they made such big messes in their diapers for her. She now has two stinky stinky girls. Now the big question is…

“So, should Mommy go and change her sexy little girls, or should she let them have diaper fun with Mommy first?”

Both girls look at each other, then at their Mommy. Mommy makes the decision for both of them.

“OK girls, Mommy is going to get my girls nice and fresh and clean… and then she’s going to give them more medicine. But while that medicine is inside her sweet little sexy babies, Mommy is going to demand her fun time! Would you two like to help Mommy have a sexy, amazing time? What do you think about Mommy having her own turn with her diaper and her beautiful little girls?”

Both girls at the same time hum in agreement, looking at their sexy Mommy like she is something tasty to eat ;) Mommy calls them both to the bathroom, and decides to change Jennifer first.

“Mara, you will sit on the edge of the tub right here, while I change your sister’s stinky bottom from this poopy diaper. Now, Jennifer sweetie, come on over to Mommy so she can change you nice and fresh.” The girls love when Mommy gets so controlling, naturally issuing her orders, knowing her girls will do as she says. 

Mommy lays Jennifer down gently and slowly undoes her diaper tapes, lovingly wiping her with the heated baby wipes. “Oh my, you are a Very messy and stinky girl, thank goodness Mommy loves filthy little babies. You have poopies all over and in you, Mommy has to clean you out very thoroughly!”

Mommy keeps running the wipe all over Jennifer’s special parts, trying to get them clean of all the poopies. When she finally has her baby’s bits clean, she reaches down and plants a kiss on Jennifer’s fresh little pussy. “Oh, there we go sweetie, Mommy has you nice and clean now and sealed with a kiss!” Mommy spreads some more diaper cream and sprinkles some powder, and then Jennifer feels her bum cheeks parted again.

“More medicine Mommy? Why?”

“Oh sweetie, because it just makes Mommy feel So Good when her Jennifer is able to go like that, you saw how much Mommy enjoyed it earlier. Don’t you want to be a good, special girl for Mommy?”

Jennifer nods, and Mommy gives her a huge hug. Jennifer feels the suppository slide inside, and clenches her muscles around Mommy’s finger. She sighs as Mommy eventually slips her finger out of her. 

“Ok then, Mara’s turn!” Mara comes over and switches places with Jennifer. Mommy promptly has the new diaper under her and gets all the mess off of Mara. She wasn’t in it nearly as long, and didn’t have a chance to use it to play with herself like Jennifer did, so it happens quicker than with Jennifer. However, just as with her sister, she slips another suppository into Mara’s bum before taping her up. “Now I have two beautiful girls to help Mommy with her needs! But, I think we all need to help Mommy so she isn’t left out of the fun!”

Mommy starts heading back towards her bedroom, and her two freshly diapered little babies follow. Mommy gets out a few things and lays them on the floor, then lowers herself down. The girls watch Mommy as she slowly strips down to just her diaper, swaying her hips and giving her babies a little wink, and then takes that off too. She is amazing and beautiful, so sexy to watch. Then, Mommy gets down on all fours and presents herself to her two beautiful babies.

“Now, you two girls need to share, but Mommy needs some special medicine too! I want both my little babies to take care of Mommy. Pick up the medicine, and put it in Mommy’s sexy bottom!”

Both girls scramble over to where the medicine is, gently picking it up. The bring it over to where Mommy is bent over, and put the medicine up to Mommy’s beautiful hole. Then, each using one finger, they slowly slide it into their sexy Mommy as far as they can get it, two little fingers pushing inside, feeling how tight and warm it is. Slowly they slide their fingers back out, and Jennifer leans over and gives her Mommy a messy kiss right on her hole. Mara takes her finger and sticks it in her mouth, tasting Mommy.

“Mmmm, Mommy tastes as beautiful as she looks!” Mommy thanks both her sweet girls, saying they did such an amazing job. Mommy wants to put her diaper on, but first she wants her sweet little babies to touch her. Both girls crawl back over to their Mommy. Mara starts licking and nursing on her Mommy, while Jennifer crawls lower to where Mommy’s sexy pussy is. She gives it a quick little kiss, just like Mommy did with her, and hears Mommy groan. She gives a few more little kisses, and feels Mommy moving and shaking and groaning. Mommy pets her Jennifer‘s head as Jennifer decides she wants to make Mommy move some more.

Jennifer sticks her tongue out and waits, feeling Mommy move around and slide herself over her tongue. After a bit, Jennifer slowly starts moving her tongue around, bathing all of Mommy’s sweet pussy with it, slowly licking Mommy open. She starts with Mommy’s sweet pussy lips, licking slowly until she notices they are making themselves wet. She then moves up where Mommy’s sweet little clitty is, and starts licking like a kitten all over it. This makes Mommy groan loud and buck her hips up. Soon Mommy asks for both her little girls to stop.

Her babies stop, and Mommy quickly tapes up the diaper. Mommy explains she might feel ‘really good’ soon, and also might make a mess in her diaper. She has her Jennifer climb up near Mommy’s head, and Mara switch and take Jennifer’s place. “Now Mara, I want you to touch Mommy’s padded bum, and press your face against the front of my diaper. Then hum as loud as you can so you can help vibrate the poopies out of Mommy”

Mara moves down and starts humming, and Jennifer watches as Mommy’s head is thrown back and she arches her back. Jennifer hugs nice and close to Mommy, touching her beautiful breasts, pinching her nipples and licking Mommy’s sensual lips.

“Oh Jennifer, I can taste my sweet pussy on your lips and tongue baby, that’s so good. Oh Mara yes keep humming like that. Play with Mommy my sweet girls, play with Mommy…”

The two girls start hearing Mommy’s tummy rumbling, and know that soon that means Mommy is going to make stinky poopies in her diaper! Mara starts humming louder and faster, and Jennifer keeps playing with Mommy’s breasts and making out deep into Mommy’s mouth. Mommy keeps licking at Jennifer’s mouth, trying to taste herself on her sweet girl. Toots are coming out of Mommy now.

“Oh yes girls, ohh yes, my girls are soo good to me. Oh, I think. I think I’m going to make a big mess soon. Oh yes babies…. OH YES GOOD GIRLS!“

Mommy groans and holds baby Mara close to her diaper, feeling all the humming make her pussy throb and her tummy shake. She’s also holding her little baby Jennifer close to her mouth, plunging her tongue into the little girl’s face, groaning while Mommy shakes. She wails into her baby Jennifer’s mouth as she cums and cums, at the same time filling her diaper with messy poopies all over. She just cums and poos over and over, pressed against her sexy baby girls.

“Oh god babies, oh such good girls for Mommy!” Mommy is a stink diaper mess, so many stinky poopies flooded it that it’s swollen around her. It’s a good thing Mommy is taped up nice and tight. The girls feel around and can feel the poopies are hot inside her diaper, and squishy. They are so turned on, seeing and feeling their sexy Mommy cum while she flooded her own diaper


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really dirty and sexy for the filthy diaper trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex and scat.

Mommy is still a stinky diaper mess. She just finished having her little girls take suuuch good care of her, and now Mommy is satisfied… and still in her diaper with all the poopies.

Her little girls snuggle against her. Both of them are still in their nice and fresh diapers… but they both had suppositories at the same time, and they are just starting to kick in.

“Oh my little baby girls, I sure haven’t forgotten about you yet! I think I’m just starting to hear my beautiful girls’ tummies rumbling. Are you already ready to make stinky poopies again?!”

Both girls smile. Mara wiggles her butt while lying there, and Jennifer looks at her mommy and gives her a smile. Mommy hugs both girls tight.

“Well, maybe we should all be stinky girls together! Do you think Mommy should keep her messy diaper on while her little diaper babies get ready to make filthy messes in theirs?”

Both girls nod enthusiastically. Jennifer asks,

“Mommy? What should we do?”

“Well my baby, what would you like?”

Jennifer is shy, and looks at her little sister Mara. Mara looks up and gives a big grin. She knows just what Jennifer is thinking. 

“Mommy, I think Jennifer wants you to touch her… Inside her diaper… while she makes all the poopies.”

Mommy smiles at Mara, and then looks over at Jennifer. “Jennifer honey, is this true baby? Do you want to feel Mommy’s fingers inside your diaper while you make a giant stinky mess?”

Jennifer nods her head, but can only look at Mommy from the corner of her eye, she still feels shy and embarrassed.

Mommy opens her arms to Jennifer. “Come over here baby, come and snuggle your sexy Mommy. Mommy wants you to lay down right next to her, right here for a cuddle.” Jennifer walks over ans snuggles down next to her sexy Mommy.

”Oh, there’s my sweet lovely, there there.” Mommy gathers her girl in her arms and gives her a sexy, loving kiss. Then she gathers her baby Jennifer on top of her, bending her down so she can nurse on Mommy’s sexy breasts. “Oh, what a good baby girl.”

Mara makes a noise, and Mommy calls her over as well. “Now Mara, how about you massage Mommy’s bum. Mommy will lay on her side, and you can rub Mommy’s bum through her diaper. It’s going to feel so squishy baby, now you touch your sexy Mommy my sweet love.”

Mara is laying next to Mommy, spooning her while rubbing her nice squishy diaper bottom, and little Jennifer is gathered in front of her mommy,nursing on her breasts while Mommy strokes her hair. Mommy reaches lower and lower and toys around with the top of little Jennifer’s diaper.

“Hmm, so you want Mommy to reach in Here?”

Jennifer groans as she sucks harder on her sweet and sexy Mommy’s nipple. Mommy’s hand dips further down into Jennifer’s diaper and she groans. She can feel Mommy moving around in that diaper, ghosting over all her special parts. The hand moves around caressing all the special bits, gently rubbing those tiny pussy lips and lightly stroking that tiny little baby clit. Finally, Mommy is stroking her finger down and slipping it inside of Jennifer. Jennifer gasps, and a toot pops out while her beautiful Mommy fingers her.

“Ooh Jennifer, you’re getting really wet down there. I think my sweet sexy baby loves this!” Mommy keeps moving her hand, faster and faster. Mommy calls behind herself to Mara.

“Oh Mara, I know you want to hump your sexy Mommy. Go ahead baby, grind against your Mommy. I want both my little babies to feel so good and to make big messes in their diapers! Then we will all be sexy filthy poopie girls.”

Mara starts rubbing herself against her Mommy, thrusting her pelvis and dragging it against Mommy’s poop-filled diaper. She cuddles Mommy from behind, reaching and trying to caress any skin she can find on her sweet Mommy. Jennifer can hear her moaning.

Jennifer moans in response. Her pussy is so wet, and Mommy is an expert at touching her. Mommy touches her sweet clitty, stroking and rubbing it, which in turn makes Jennifer’s bits so wet. Mommy also dips her fingers inside of Jennifer, exploring inside her sweet little pussy. She pushes down with the heel of her hand on Jennifer’s tummy, feeling all the gurgles and forcing things lower and lower, trying to come out. Jennifer holds it back but she knows it’s going to be close, and that they will all flood out sooner. Just thinking about it gets Jennifer closer and closer to feeling like she’s going to cum.

Jennifer lays there and listens to Mara’s moaning, feeling Mommy touch her all over, and feeling how all the poopies want to just explode out of her. She can’t believe her sister, Mommy and she might be all poopie diaper girls at the same time, and the thought brings her close to the edge. She cries out.

“Oh Mommy, I think I’m so close, I might need to cum. Mommy is it ok if I cum? Is it ok if I make a mess. I might do both…” After crying this out to her Mommy, Jennifer hears Mara moaning at what Jennifer just said, Mara’s pants getting harsher and harsher.

Mommy replies while she speeds her hand up faster and faster, really working Jennifer’s swollen clitty and plunging into her sweet tight little pussy. “Cum on baby, come for your sexy poopie Mommy. I want both of my sweet girls to explode at the same time, in all ways, right while cuddled against their sexy Mommy. That means you too, Mara.”

Mara’s cries get louder and louder, and she rocks against her poopy Mommy diaper faster and faster until she suddenly gasps and lets out a wail. The stench of poopies is everywhere, and it’s obvious by the sounds Mara is making she’s coming at the same time as making such a dirty mess.

This all puts Jennifer over the edge, and she thrusts down as hard as she can on Mommy’s fingers, biting into Mommy’s soft breast as all the stinky poops flood out of her body and fill her diaper. Mommy’s hand continues moving, and she still strokes her sexy baby Jennifer… only now her hand has poo on it from being inside Jennifer’s diaper.

Jennifer can’t believe her Mommy is touching her with such a gross hand, from Jennifer’s own poopies, and just thinking about how dirty and naughty it all is, Jennifer screams and starts cumming. She cums and cums while Mommy touches her all over with Jennifer’s stinky poopies on her hand.

All the sexy diaper girls lay there, catching their breath. The whole room smells like stinky poopies, and Jennifer realizes they all have messy, filthy diapers... and that they all had such an amazing time. They all cuddle for a bit, laying in their dirty diapers and holding each other.

“OH. My sexy babies, I love you all so much. We are all such filthy nasty diaper girls, and I love that we can make each other feel so good. And I love when my babies make such a huge mess.” She kisses and hugs Jennifer, and then reaches around and pats Mara’s head.


End file.
